


It's Not Over Yet [Innefable Husbands]

by Standuck



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley Wedding (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standuck/pseuds/Standuck
Summary: Almost-Armageddon was not a problem anymore, but Aziraphale and Crowley knew that Hell and Heaven won't give up. That's why they decide to move out to Tadfield, to look after Adam Young, an Antichrist who stopped armageddon.
Relationships: Anathema Device & The Them (Good Omens), Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Beelzebub/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Four Horsepersons of the Apocalypse & The Them (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & The Them (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes if there are any. I'm not a native english speaker :/

\- So? What are we going to do now? – Aziraphale asked after he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. Crowley took a sip of champagne while looking at Angel through his sunglasses.  
\- What are we going to do with what? – He asked. – Hell and Heaven are going to leave us alone for some time. We can do whatever we want now without worrying about being punished. Do we have to do anything?  
\- You were the one who said that it’s not over yet, Crowley! – Angel said with serious tone of his voice. Crowley rolled his eyes. It’s obvious that Heaven and Hell are not going to give up. Starting a war was the only thing that both sides agreed. War was written in God’s Plan. But God’s Plan wasn’t a part of God’s Innefable Plan. Crowley and Aziraphale truly believed, that it don’t forsee the end of the world. They knew that God was playing with the Universe.  
And I don’t plan to stop playing with it.

After an hour an Angel and a Demon leaved Ritz. They both agreed that going to the house of one of them is best choice. Aziraphale said that it would be better if they came to his bookshop, because he had some bottles of Chateauneuf de Pas there. But Crowley was the one who was driving, so it was obvious where he was about to take them.  
\- Sometimes I want to jump out of your car, you know? – Angel said while holding cliningly to a car seat. – Do you know that driving 90 miles per hour in London during rush hour is really, really, dangerous? Let’s don’t forget the fact that you’re driving after drinking alcohol, Crowley!  
\- Oh, you’re overreacting, Angel – Demon snorted while bypasing other cars. – People are aware of a fact that something can hit them on a street.  
\- You’re a demon and you don’t care about this kind of stuff, but I’m an angel and…  
\- Quick reminder that now you can kill whoever you want to and Heaven won’t do anything about it.  
Aziraphale looked at his friend with visible irritation in his eyes, but he decided to not to say anything about this, knowing that Crowley is absolutely right.  
Bentley was driving fast through London’s streets. It was a miracle that police didn’t catched them yet. All the street lights they were passing were green. Car parked in front of Crowley’s house after ten minutes of driving. Aziraphale had never been in Crowley’s house before. He was surprised when he noticed that his house was keeped in minimalistic style. There wasn’t much furniture here, empty space was filled with house plants. Beautiful, green house plants. They were also scared, angel felt it immediately, but he decided not to talk about it. He’ll have time to talk about all those scared plants with Crowley. Angel moved on to living room. There were house plants, black sofa, coffee table, and big plasma TV. He sat on a sofa to wait for demon to join him.  
Meanwhile, Crowley was in the only place in his house where there were no plants, the wine pantry. He took 5 bottles of Jeres de la Frontera 1775. He had recieved it from a certain Spainard. He don’t even remember what they had been given him for. He didn’t even tasted that wine either, but he heard dozen of times, that this 245 year old wine is delicious. He also took 4 bottles of Chateau Calon-Segur and 6 bottles of Chateau Petrus. He leaved his wine pantry and moved on to join Aziraphale.  
\- Well, Angel. It’s time to party.

Meanwhile, in a little Oxford village - Tadfield, Anathema Device and Newton Pulsifer were burning up Further Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter. Anathema didn’t wanted to rely to her great-great-great-great-great-grandmother’s prophecies anymore. But curiosity was written deep in human’s nature. That’s why young Newton, retired witchfinder, couldn’t help it and, with Anathema’s agreement, he started reading one of Agnes’ prophecies.  
\- „When two starts living under one roof, and child born from evil will Reign over his powers, two enemies will join forces, and they will plan the war with our world. Thou shall find the serpent and his frend. Let them know what waits for them, because they have to help” – Newton finished reading. He looked at his lover. Shock was written on her face.  
\- That’s… really easy to understand – she said after a while and she hid the prophecy in her pocket. – That’s really uncommon for Agnes to write prophecies so… Clear.  
\- „When two starts living under one roof”. Do you think she meant us?  
\- I don’t think so. For now the only thing we can do is wait.  
Pieces of burnt paper were floating to the sky guided by the smoke from the fireplace. The end of the world was coming, but this time it was meant to be even worse than the Armageddon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again being sorry for all spelling mistakes

"'Aight, even if something's going to happen, what can we do 'bout it?" Crowley asked while he was puoring some wine into a glass. "It's not like we're... Going to Tadfield just 'cause you think second Armageddon can happen, Angle."

"Crawly, that's a splendid idea!" Aziraphale said enthusiastically. None of them realized that Angel said demon's name wrong, but they were quite drunk and they didn't cared about it. "Why can't we move out to Tadfield and-"

"Oh no no no. I am *not* moving anywhere, Arizaphale." Crowley protested. "I have here my plants, my Bentley, and you have a bookshop to run. We are NOT moving out to Tadfield. We don't even know if there's that second Armdeggon coming, Ankle!" Crowley got up and, almost falling to the floor, he stood next to Aziraphale.

"Crowley, moving out to that small village can be really relaxing."

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere."

"There's lots of places where you can drive your Bentley. Very, very fast."

Oh. That was tempting, but Crowley didn't say anything. He just stood there, thinking about Angel's idea, but the alcohol made his mind unable to think straight.

"Let's sober up. I can't decide what to do." Demon insisted.

"Good idea." Angel agreed and after one minute alcohol left their bodies, leaving gross, metallic taste in their mouths. "I still think moving out to Tadfield is a good idea."

"And I think it's worthless. We're not sure if something's happening, Heaven and Hell are probably watching us, and you want to move out to the place where Antichrist, an utimate weapon of Armageddon lives?"

"Crowley, we have to look after him." Aziraphale said firmly. "We owe it to him."

"We don't owe him anything, Angel...!" Demon almost yelled. "It's better that we didn't have any influence on him when he was a child, and you know it." He began to pacing around the room.

"We're going to have a big garden. Imagine all the plants and flowers you can plant there." Aziraphale said like he didn't hear what demon said before. Temptation was not a thing he liked to do, but now they're on their own side, and no one can control him.

"Oh no no. You are not going to tempt me like that."

"Why not? Imagine, all those roses, orchids, chrysanthemums... Let's not forget about house plants."

"Oh, yeah, and I'm still saying no, Angel."

"Well then. That means I have to move to Tadfield by myself." Aziraphale stood up and grabbed his coat.

"What?"

"See you soon, Crowley." With those words angel leaved demon's house, leaving him all shocked. Aziraphale? Leaving without him? Possibility of this was low, but nor zero.

"Fuck." Crowley punched coffee table, grabbed his sunglasses and followed Aziraphale, who was waiting for him next to the Bentley. "I really want to kick your ass right now." He said, and without waiting for Aziraphale's responce to this sentence, he got into the car.

Queen's music was the only sound in the Bentley. Crowley and Aziraphale were silent; not even a single word left their mouths. 

But it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was that kind of silence you like to sit in. You can think, daydream or just relax and that's what Crowley was doing. Thinking. About what?

They're suddenly moving out to Tadfield AND they're probably going to live together. Demon didn't know how to feel about this. Should he be happy? Should he feel uncomfortable? He really didn't know, but perspective of living with Aziraphale was quite nice.

Planting flowers, eating breakfast, from now on they can to this together. That's what Crowley always wanted, but he knew angel would say no. But now Aziraphale was the one who suggested it. Yes, he declined at first, but he didn't wanted to show how he wants it. He knew angel for 6000 years and all that time the only thing he wanted was to lay in bed and wake up next to Aziraphale. There was no sexual intention here. He just wanted to be with him for real. But he knows that angel thoughts of him as a friend and he don't want to detroy their relation.

"Crowley I..." Aziraphale spoke suddenly snapping demon out of his thoughts. "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't tempt you like this. You are right, it's worthless. But... I feel like we should keep an eye on him. I really think we owe him this."

"I'm not mad, Angel." Crowley gazed at his friend. "Actually, I'm surprised. I didn't know you can tempt like that."

"Please, stop. I'm feeling really bad because of it. I was thinking about myself and I didn't thought how you feel."

"Come on, Angel, you just want to do the right thing. Also, living together can be fun." Demon smiled gently. "By the way, do we even have a house to live in?"

"Miraculously, a house with a huge garden appeared in Tadfield" Aziraphale smiled and then once again the silence fell in the Bentley.

As they were getting closer and closer to Tadfield, they were feeling more excited. The new routine is waiting for them in this small village.


End file.
